


All Things Fun-Sized

by jonsasnow



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Anything goes - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, all fics in here are less than 1k, dialogue prompts from tumblr, jonsa, modern au mostly, thus fun-sized, whatever really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/pseuds/jonsasnow
Summary: A collection of short drabbles from tumblr:1) “I know what you think this looks like, but I swear it isn’t anything like that!”





	All Things Fun-Sized

“I know what you _think_ this looks like, but I swear it isn’t anything like that!” 

Sansa placed her hands on her hips, suppressing the smile threatening to split her face in two. “What it looks like is my _husband_ and my _daughter_ have decided to redecorate the house with finger paint.” 

The sight before her was one that warmed her heart in a way she’d never have thought possible five years ago. Twenty-five, alone, heartbroken and deeply lost, the Sansa of then had been determined to shut everyone out. After what Joffrey had done to her, the mental scarring was enough to scare her off of love altogether, but then came along a dark and brooding firefighter with curls that would make the gods weep. It only took one classroom fire and a coincidental run-in at the local pub for Sansa to put a hammer to her walls and let Jon into her life without resistance. 

They had married a year later. Everyone thought it was too fast, _especially_ her family, but Jon was Jon. He was her best friend, her confidante, her teammate in everything that counted, and she hadn’t wanted to go another day without being Mrs Sansa Snow. 

A year after that, Sansa became pregnant with baby Luna and they moved out of the city and into a small two-storey house in the suburbs. She’d never been happier. 

“Actually,” Jon said, standing up as he cradled Luna to his side. “Funny thing is we were actually trying to paint you a birthday banner.” He smiled sheepishly. “But then Luna got into the cookie jar _literally_ and the sugar rush made her go a little mad.” 

“Is that right, Lulu?” Sansa cooed at the three-year-old, who held out her paint-stained hands for her. “Oh no, honey. Mama is not getting her brand new dress dirty.”

“I tried to stop her,” Jon explained. “But the more I ran after her, the more she’d throw the paint around.” He gestured to the walls, the ceiling and their previously beige sofa. “I think she thought it was a game.”

“Oh Jon,” Sansa sighed, unable to stop the laughter any longer. “You’re hopeless. She has you wrapped around her little finger.”

Jon nodded gravely before suddenly thrusting their curly-haired daughter in her face. “But look at that face, Sans. How can you resist! How can you ever say no!”

Luna giggled and rubbed her cheeks, smearing purple paint along the streak of red that was already there. “Mama!” she shrieked with the kind of devilishly adorable glint in her eyes that made her husband such a pushover for their little girl. 

“Nah uh, Luna. I’m not following for those puppy dog eyes.” Sansa started backing away. “Mama prefers to be paint-free.” 

That was when she noticed an identical glint in Jon’s eyes. 

“Jon, don’t you even _think_ about it!”

“Think about what, love?” he asked innocently while advancing on her, both Luna and him grinning like Cheshire cats. “We just want to show our appreciation for you. You do _so_ much for us.”

Sansa put up both hands. “Stop it right there! Seriously, Jon!”

With the kind of reflexes that made Jon an amazing firefighter, he lunged for her, baby in one arm and the other one going instantly around her body. He pressed his face into her cheek as baby Luna caught a fistful of Sansa’s dress, giggling with uncontainable delight. Sansa doubted her daughter knew exactly what her father had just done, but she was enjoying it all the same. 

“You are an utter p–” 

“Baby in the room!” 

“Poophead,” Sansa amended, but she was still in his arms and it was hard to stay mad at Jon when he was this carefree and happy. She raised a hand to push back an errant curl from her husband’s face. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Jon leaned forward to kiss her, slow and soft. “I know,” he murmured against her lips. “I’m the luckiest man in the entire world.” He turned his head and pressed a kiss onto Luna’s head. “My two favourite girls in the world.” 

Sansa wrapped her arms around them both. “I hope you have a little room left in that heart of yours though.”

“What do you mean?” 

She had meant to cook up a nice dinner, complete with scented candles and Luna at one of her siblings’ for the night, but this was better. This was _perfect_. Sansa smiled. “Luna’s getting a baby brother or sister.” 

Jon’s eyes widened and his grip around her slackened. “ _What?_ ” 

“Jon, I’m pregnant.”

“Holy shit…”

“ _Jon!_ ”

“I mean, holy poop!” 

Of course Luna took that opportunity to learn a new word. “Shit! Shit, shit, shit!” 

Jon laughed and leaned his forehead against hers. “Hopefully our next kid will be better mannered.” 

“I doubt it.” 

 

 


End file.
